Bia versus Marli: rivais no amor
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Fic de "princesas do mar": Estevan, o irmão mais velho de Esther, conheceu Bia e Marli, ficando muito amigo das duas. Mas as duas gostam dele mais do que como um amigo, e essa rivalidade irá longe. Podendo durar até anos. Como se resolverá?
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_I_t_álico: pensamento_

**Bia versus Marli: rivais do amor**

**Capítulo 1.**

Rivalidade surge entre qualquer um, incluindo Princesas do mar, e pode durar anos.

No caso dessa história, a rivalidade surgiu entre Bia, do Reino Abissal, e Marli, do Reino dos Peixes-espada. As duas gostavam do mesmo garoto, e levou algum tempo pra essa rivalidade acabar.

Tudo começou no Reino das Estrelas-do-mar. Não, você não leu errado. Esther e as meninas brincavam dentro do palácio, até notarem a Rainha Estrela-do-mar saíndo de um quarto desocupado.

**Rainha Estrela-do-mar:** *cumprimentando* Olá meninas!

**Meninas (menos Esther): ***respondendo* Olá majestade!

**Esther: **Oi mãe! O que estava fazendo aí? Não é um quarto desocupado?

**Rainha Estrela-do-mar:** Não mais, Esther! Estevan vai voltar à morar conosco! O problema de saúde dele piorou! Bom, eu já vou indo!

Ela saiu dali e deixou as princesas conversavam.

**Esther: **O Estevan vai voltar? Que legal!

**Polvina: ***curiosa* Quem é o Estevan?

**Esther: **Meu irmão mais velho! Ele tem 8 anos e estuda idiomas fora de Salácia! Entretanto, ele tem saúde frágil e desmaia muito!

**Tubarina: **E ele é legal?

**Esther: **Se ele é legal? Ele é o melhor irmão mais velho que uma garota poderia ter!

**Polvina: **E quando ele vem?

**Esther: ***ouvindo som de carruagem* Acho que acabou de chegar!

As três saíram pra fora do palácio, bem a tempo de ver o irmão de Esther chegar. Quando ele desceu da carruagem, Polvina e Tubarina notaram que a semelhança dele com Esther era incrível. As únicas diferenças era que seu cabelo era num rabo curto, seus olhos eram azuis e usava apenas uma calça amarela.

**Estevan: ***cumprimentando* Há quanto tempo, Esther!

**Esther: ***abraçando-o* Estevan, que bom te ver!

**Polvina: ***cochichando pra Tubarina* Esther gosta muito dele! Queria ter um irmão também!

**Tubarina: **Será que ele vai estudar conosco?

**Polvina: **Tomara que sim! Oi Estevan! Eu sou a Polvina e ela é a Tubarina!

**Estevan: **Prazer! A Esther sempre me falou de vocês nas cartas que trocamos!

**Voz: **Tubarina, finalmente te achei! O Rei Tubarão está querendo falar com você e...

**Esther: ***ainda abraçada com Estevan* Marcelo? Hugo?

**Hugo: ***notando Estevan* Quem é esse cara que você tá abraçando, Esther?

**Esther: **Meu irmão Estevan! Acabou de se mudar pra Salácia!

**Marcelo: ***empolgado* Legal, temos mais um garoto em Salácia! Muito prazer, ele é o Hugo e eu sou o Marcelo! Quer jogar futebol com a gente, Estevan?

**Estevan: **Claro, adoro futebol! Pode avisar o papai, Esther?

**Esther: **Claro! Divirta-se! E cuidado com a saúde!

**Estevan: **Pode deixar!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

No campo, enquanto jogavam futebol...

**Marcelo: **O que sua irmã quis dizer com "cuidado com a saúde"?

**Estevan: **Eu tenho problemas de saúde e desmaio muito!

**Marcelo: **Ah tá!

**Hugo: ***chutando a bola* PEGUEM ESSA!

A bola passou por cima da cabeça dos dois e caiu no barranco.

**Estevan: **Podem deixar que eu pego!

**Marcelo: ***segurando o pulso dele* Acho melhor não!

**Estevan: ***confuso* Por que não?

**Hugo: **Aquele lugar é assombrado!

**Estevan: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Tá bom! Mesmo assim, eu vou buscar a bola! Quer soltar o meu pulso, Marcelo?

**Marcelo: ***soltando o pulso dele* Tá certo! Mas espero que, se você desmaiar, não seja de medo! É muito escuro lá em baixo!

Estevan desceu até lá em baixo pra buscar a bola e notou que os rapazes estavam certos: era muito escuro lá em baixo.

**Estevan: ***forçando a vista* _Onde será que está a bola?_

Estevan procurou por tudo, até finalmente achar a bola. Não estava com medo, pelo simples fato de que não sabia que estava no Reino Abissal. E também por não ter medo do escuro.

**Estevan: ***colocando a mão na cabeça* Droga, minha pressão está caíndo de novo! Acho melhor eu voltar logo para a superfície!

**Vozeirão: **QUEM OUSA INVADIR O REINO ABISSAL?

Estevan não teve tempo de ficar com medo, pois acabou desmaiando, um pouco antes de alguém aparecer: a princesa do Reino Abissal, Bia.

**Bia: ***notando Estevan caído no chão* Uau! Eu sabia que assustava os outros com o vozeirão, mas fazer desmaiar? Ei, espera! Esther?

Quando o virou de cabeça pra cima, Bia notou que não era a Esther, mas se parecia com ela.

**Bia: ***corando* _É um menino, e muito bonito também! Deve ser parente da Esther! Acho melhor levá-lo para o palácio do Reino Abissal até ele despertar!_

Com ajuda de seu mascote do Reino Abissal, Bia levou Estevan para o palácio.


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Felizmente, Estevan não demorou pra recuperar a consciência.

**Voz: **Você está bem?

Foi só aí que notou que estava numa cama e que Bia estava ao seu lado.

**Estevan: ***murmurando* Sim! Quem... é você?

**Bia: **Sou Bia, Princesa do Reino Abissal! Desculpe ter feito você desmaiar de susto com o vozeirão!

**Estevan: ***sentando na cama e recuperando a cor* Eu não desmaiei de susto! É por causa da minha saúde frágil!

**Bia: ***aliviada* Ah bom! Fiquei preocupada! Você é parente da Esther, não?

**Estevan: ***sem graça* É... sou! Desci até aqui pra buscar uma bola de futebol! Meu nome é Estevan, irmão mais velho da Esther!

**Bia: **Muito prazer! Aqui está sua bola! Acho que devem estar preocupados!

Bia entregou a bola e se ofereceu pra levar Estevan de volta à superfície, com a ajuda de seu mascote.

**Estevan: ***após chegarem* Obrigado por me trazer de volta! E foi um prazer conhecê-la, Bia!

Ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e se despediram.

**Bia: ***corada e com a mão na bochecha beijada* _Acho que nunca mais vou lavá-la!_

**Marcelo: **Ei cara, você demorou!

**Estevan: **Foi mal, gente! Podemos voltar ao nosso jogo?

**Hugo: **Com certeza! Mas é melhor tomar cuidado pra bola não cair novamente!

Assim, Estevan voltou a jogar bola com os garotos, sem saber que sua visita ao Reino Abissal havia mexido com Bia.

No dia seguinte, Estevan começou a estudar no mesmo colégio que sua irmã, sem citar na mesma sala.

**Prof. Márcia: **Estevan, pode se sentar ao lado de Marli! Marli, poderia levantar a mão?

Marli levantou a mão e Estevan sentou-se ao lado dela, sem notar que a mesma o analizava.

**Marli: ***olhando-o de cima a baixo* _Não há dúvidas de que ele é irmão da Esther! Mas será que ele é chato feito o Marcelo ou o Mauriço? Eu soube que ele virou amigo do primeiro! _Professora, posso ir ao banheiro?

**Prof. Márcia: **Pode, mas volte logo!

Marli concordou e foi. Mas ao voltar, Marcelo fez uma travessura e esticou a perna, fazendo Marli tropeçar. Antes de cair no chão, ela segurou o braço de Estevan. Resultado? Ambos caíram no chão, com Estevan em cima de Marli.

**Prof. Márcia: ***preocupada* Vocês estão bem?

**Marli: ***vermelha como um pimentão* Estamos! Er... Estevan, será que pode sair de cima de mim?

**Estevan: **Tá!

Ele saiu de cima e ainda ajudou Marli a ficar de pé, sem saber que havia mexido com ela do mesmo jeito que mexeu com Bia.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Quando Estevan voltou pra casa depois do seu primeiro dia de aula, Esther lhe perguntou o que estava achando de Salácia.

**Estevan: **Muito legal! Já tenho quatro grandes amigos, e só cheguei ontem: Marcelo, Hugo, Marli e Bia!

**Esther: ***surpresa* Bia? Do Reino Abissal?

**Estevan: ***envergonhado* Sim! Estávamos jogando futebol, a bola caiu no Reino Abissal e...

**Esther: ***interrompendo* Já entendi! Mas e a Marli? Ela só caiu em cima de você na sala de aula!

**Estevan: **Verdade! Mas ela dividiu o lanche dela comigo!

**Esther: ***desconfiada* A Marli fez isso? Mas ela nunca fez isso! Aí tem coisa!

**Estevan: ***dando de ombros* Vai ver ela resolveu mudar! Não posso afirmar com certeza! Bom, já podemos almoçar?

**Esther: ***suspirando* Podemos!

Entretanto, uma coisa que Marli não esperava era concorrer com Bia, e esta também não esperava. Marli estava indo ao palácio Estrela-do-mar, mas estranhou ao encontrar Bia no caminho, que usava óculos-escuros por causa da luminosidade.

**Marli: **Oi... Bia, não é?

**Bia: **Sim! E você é a Marli! Pra onde está indo?

**Marli: **Pro palácio Estrela-do-mar!

**Bia: **Coincidência, eu também! Acho que estou apaixonada!

**Marli: **Eu também estou! Ele é tão lindo!

**Bia: **O "meu" garoto também é!

**Marli e Bia: ***olhar apaixonado* O Príncipe das Estrelas-do-mar, Estevan!

As duas arregalaram os olhos ao sacarem que estavam interessadas no mesmo garoto.

**Marli: ***ficando irritada* Não é justo! Eu o vi primeiro!

**Bia: ***rebatendo* Eu o conheci ontem!

**Marli: ***admitindo* Tá bom, você pode tê-lo conhecido antes... MAS ELE NÃO É SEU!

**Bia: **MUITO MENOS SEU!

As duas pararam com os berros quando notaram que todos os seres do mar olhavam confusos pra elas.

**Marli: ***envergonhada* Melhor resolvermos isso de outra maneira! Veremos quem conquista Estevan primeiro!

**Bia: **Feito! E sem trapaças, ouviu bem?

**Marli: **Tá bom! Sem trapaças!

As duas apertaram as mãos, enquanto fuzilavam uma a outra com o olhar. Sabiam que essa rivalidade iria longe.


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

Conforme o tempo passava, a amizade de Estevan com as garotas aumentava... e aumentava também a rivalidade entre Bia e Marli, principalmente depois que Bia começou a frequentar as aulas de dia com a ajuda de óculos-escuros. Tudo pra ficar perto de Estevan.

Depois de tanto tempo, finalmente chegou a adolescência. Estevan não ficava atrás no requisito beleza, mesmo depois de fazer 14 anos, e já estava bem melhor de saúde. Apesar de sarado e ter um jeito rebelde, típico de adolescente, ainda era gentil com todos.

Entretanto, depois de tanto tempo, Marli e Bia resolveram colocar tudo em pratos limpos. Estevan estava indo pra casa almoçar quando Bia e Marli o pararam.

**Estevan: ***parando* Oi meninas! Querem falar comigo?

**Bia: ***séria* Sim! Precisamos conversar sobre algo muito importante!

**Estevan: ***preocupado* Do que se trata? Porque o olhar sério de vocês tá começando a me assustar!

**Marli: ***respirando fundo* Estevan... a gente já é amigo há muito tempo... mas agora, na adolescência, não dá mais pra segurar o que sentimos por...

Antes que Marli terminasse de falar, um golfinho apareceu, interrompendo-os. Os três notaram que ele parecia bem agitado.

**Bia: **Estevan, você conseguiu entender o que ele disse?

**Estevan: **Ele disse alguma coisa sobre um terra firme na praia ou algo assim! E que está com problemas!

**Marli: **Mas ele disse o que o tal terra firme tem?

**Estevan: **Não! Acho que teremos que ir até a praia pra saber!

Os três seguiram o golfinho até a praia e, ao chegarem lá, notaram uma terra firme estirada na areia.

**Bia: **Ela não parece nada bem! Como vamos ajudá-la sem que ela nos veja?

**Marli: ***pegando algas* Vamos fazer como Polvina, Esther e Tubarina: cobrir nossas cabeças com algas!

Fizeram isso e foram até a garota. Estevan ajoelhou-se do lado dela e tentou descobrir o problema.

**Estevan: ***desconfiado* Eu já vi isso antes! Os terras firmes perdendo a consciência quando engolem muita água! Qual que é o nome diss... ah, é afogamento!

**Marli: ***confusa* Afogamento?

**Estevan: **Sim! Quando isso acontece, um terra firme vestido de vermelho tira a pessoa da água e tenta fazê-la respirar de novo! Só preciso me lembrar de como que se faz um terra firme respirar de novo!

Bia tentou ajudar, perguntando devagar ao golfinho se ele sabia de algo. O golfinho respondeu, e as meninas ficaram confusas ao verem o rosto vermelho de Estevan.

**Bia:** *preocupada* Estevan?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

Escrita junta: Lingua de terra firme

**Capítulo 6.**

**Estevan: ***indignado* Você tá louco? Isso é quase como beijar alguém! Quer que eu beije uma Terra Firme?

Marli e Bia arregalaram os olhos, enquanto Estevan continuava a discutir com o golfinho. Mas este o convenceu a salvar a garota, explicando exatamente o que fazer.

**Estevan: ***engolindo em seco* _Que a Salácia me perdoe por isso!_

Seguindo as instruções do golfinho, Estevan fez a respiração boca-a-boca na Terra Firme. Marli e Bia taparam os olhos até isso acabar, pois não queriam ver o cara que gostavam beijando outra garota.

Felizmente, a garota guspiu toda a água e voltou a respirar, abrindo os olhos.

**Garota: ***sentando* Ondequeeutô? *olhando pro lado* AAAAAHHHHH!

Ela levou um susto ao vê-los, principalmente por estarem com algas na cabeça. Mas logo se recuperou do susto, pois achou que eram apenas mergulhadores com algas na cabeça.

**Garota: **Quemsãovocês?

**Bia: ***cochichando pros outros* Vocês entenderam o que ela disse?

**Estevan: ***cochichando de volta* Ainda estou aprendendo a língua dos terras firmes, mas acho que sim! Ela perguntou quem somos nós!

**Marli: **Então responda alguma coisa antes que ela descubra quem nós realmente somos!

**Estevan: ***inventando algo* Er... Somosmonstrosdasalgas!

**Garota: ***arqueando uma sobrancelha* Sefossemmesmomonstrosdasalgas, teriamalgasnocorpotodo! Masdeixapralá!

**Estevan: ***tapa na testa* _Devia ter inventado uma desculpa melhor! Monstros das algas? É um milagre ela ter acreditado!_

**Garota: ***olhando Estevan de cima a baixo, levemente corada* Vocêébemsaradãopraummonstro!

**Marli: ***notando o rosto vermelho de Estevan* O que foi que ela disse?

**Estevan: ***mentindo* Eu... não entendi essa parte! *virando-se pra Terra Firme* Temosqueir! Secuidaetomecuidado!

**Garota: ***sorrindo* Podedeixar!

Estevan puxou as garotas de volta pro mar, antes de agradecer o golfinho. Este respondeu "De nada" e foi embora.

**Bia: **Tomara que a Salácia nunca saiba que fomos vistos por uma Terra firme!

**Estevan: **Pior: que eu tive que beijá-la! Bom, o que vocês queriam me dizer antes do golfinho aparecer?

As duas relembraram e ficaram vermelhas. Mas foi Marli que tomou a iniciativa.

**Marli: **Queremos saber de quem você gosta mais: da Bia ou de mim!

**Estevan: ***surpreso* Como assim? Eu gosto das duas! Sou amigo das duas, não sou?

**Bia: **Estamos falando no outro sentido!

**Estevan: ***ficando vermelho* Vocês querem dizer... por quem sou apaixonado?

**Marli: ***notando o nervosismo dele* A gente te dará tempo pra pensar, tá? Vamos Bia!

As duas foram pra casa, enquanto Estevan seguia em frente. Tinha muito o que pensar.


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

A pergunta das meninas ficou dias na cabeça de Estevan. Todas as noites, depois do jantar, ele ia até a praia da terra firme pra tentar relaxar e tomar uma decisão.

Até que, numa dessas noites, alguém o viu.

**Voz: **Ei Estevan!

Estevan olhou e notou Esther aparecendo na água, junto com Polvina e Tubarina.

**Estevan: ***cumprimentando* Oi meninas!

**Polvina: ***indo até ele com as outras* O que está fazendo aí? Algum Terra Firme pode te ver!

**Estevan: ***dando uma desculpa* Eu sei falar a língua deles! Se algum Terra Firme aparecer, eu digo que estou "fantasiado", como eles falam! Mas o que vocês fazem aqui?

**Tubarina: **Esther disse que você tem vindo muito aqui ultimamente e ficamos preocupadas!

**Estevan: ***disfarçando com um sorriso* Eu estou bem, não se preocupem!

**Esther: ***sacando* Nem vem, Estevan! Esse sorriso engana nossos pais, mas não me engana!

**Estevan: ***suspirando* Está bem, você venceu! Eu venho até a praia pra refletir e tomar uma decisão em relação à Bia e à Marli!

**Tubarina: ***surpresa* O que tem elas?

**Estevan: **As duas me perguntaram de quem eu gostava mais do que como uma amiga! Em outras palavras, com quem eu namoraria! Mas... é difícil de decidir, as duas são maravilhosas! Pra quem nunca namorou e, de repente, fazer uma escolha dessas? É muito pra mim!

**Polvina: ***rindo* Isso me lembra do ano passado, quando Marcelo e Mauriço pediram a mesma coisa pra mim!

**Estevan: **E quem você escolheu?

**Polvina: ***sem graça* Nenhum deles! Comecei a namorar o Sirilo!

**Estevan: ***sarcástico* Isso me ajuda muito!

**Tubarina e Esther: **Eu escolheria a Bia, Estevan!

**Estevan: ***surpreso* Por que tanta certeza?

**Polvina: ***cochichando* Elas não se dão muito bem com a Marli!

**Estevan: **Tem que ter um jeito mais fácil de tomar uma decisão!

**Esther: **Pense bem, Estevan! As duas não podem ser a mesma coisa para você! Por que não nos conta como conheceu cada uma delas?

**Estevan: ***relembrando* A Bia eu conheci no mesmo dia que me mudei pra Salácia, quando jogava futebol e a bola caiu no Reino Abissal! Já a Marli, conheci no dia seguinte, quando ela tropeçou na volta do banheiro e me puxou junto!

**Tubarina: **Disso eu lembro! A classe toda deu risada!

**Polvina: **Bom, nós já vamos, Estevan! Seja qual for sua decisão, esperamos que seja a correta!

As três saíram dali, deixando Estevan sozinho com seus pensamentos.


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

No dia seguinte, no intervalo, Estevan conversou sobre o assunto com Marcelo e pediu conselhos.

**Marcelo: **Você podia escrever uma carta!

**Estevan: **É, mas como vou mandar uma carta com minha decisão sem arriscar ferir os sentimentos de alguém?

**Marcelo: **Moleza!

Marcelo escreveu a carta e, após terminá-la, Estevan leu em voz alta.

**Estevan: **"Queridas Bia e Marli, obrigado por gostarem de mim! Infelizmente, eu me mudei pra Antártida e ficarei fora por duzentos anos"?

Estevan olhou sério para Marcelo, que ficou com um sorriso amarelo.

**Marcelo: **Tá bom, talvez essa não tenha sido uma boa ideia! Vamos pensar melhor! Hum...

Antes que algum dos dois falasse, Hugo apareceu animado, surpreendendo os dois.

**Estevan: **Que animação toda é essa, Hugo?

**Hugo: ***animado* Eu chamei a Marli pra sair e ela aceitou!

**Marcelo: **Marli? É ISSO!

Marcelo arrastou Estevan até o banheiro masculino e trancou a porta.

**Estevan: ***desconfiado* Ahn... teve alguma ideia?

**Marcelo: **Com certeza: você vai chamar a Bia pra sair!

**Estevan: ***surpreso* Por que a Bia?

**Marcelo: **Você não ouviu o que o Hugo disse? Ele... chamou... a Marli... pra sair! Se ele pedi-la em namoro, isso vai facilitar a sua vida!

O que não sabiam é que Bia passava pelos banheiros e, ao ouvir seu nome, parou pra ouvir.

**Estevan: **Se eu for sair com a Bia só porque o Hugo convidou a Marli pra sair, então não quero! Gosto muito da Bia e ela não merece isso!

**Marcelo: **Está com medo de que a Bia pense que você pensa nela como uma segunda opção?

**Bia: ***lágrimas nos olhos* _Eu não acredito nisso!_

**Estevan: ***irritado* A BIA NÃO É SEGUNDA OPÇÃO!

**Bia: ***surpresa* _Huh?_

**Marcelo: ***sorriso maroto* Tem certeza?

**Estevan: **Eu conheço a Bia há muito tempo e sei que ela jamais gostaria de ser tratada desse jeito! Eu gosto dela, curto a companhia dela... Também curto a da Marli, mas a companhia dela é diferente da companhia da Bia! Eu jamais pensaria que estar com a Bia é uma segunda opção!

**Bia: ***corando* _Estevan..._

**Estevan: ***olhos fechados* Quando estou com a Bia, sinto que posso ser eu mesmo, posso falar tudo o que sinto, sem medo! Em outras palavras... ela mexe comigo! Acho que... estou apaixonado por ela!

**Marcelo: ***apontando* Então por que não diz isso pra ela?

Estevan virou-se e deu de cara com Bia, que chorava emocionada.


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_It__álico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

**Estevan: ***chocado* Bia? Você ouviu tudo que eu disse?

**Marcelo: **Bom, já vou indo! *tom brincalhão* Até queria ficar, mas não posso! Não adianta insistir!

Marcelo saiu dali, enquanto os outros dois riam.

**Bia: ***corando* Eu... lamento que a pergunta da Marli e minha tenha te incomodado tanto!

**Estevan: **Não se preocupe! Agora eu já tenho uma decisão! É por você que estou apaixonado, Bia!

**Bia: ***emocionada* Verdade?

**Estevan: **Sim! E se for necessário eu gritar isso pra Salácia inteira, eu vou gritar!

Bia aproximou-se dele e o beijou de leve, aprofundando o beijo aos poucos. Tinham até se esquecido de que estavam no banheiro dos homens.

**Hugo: ***entrando no banheiro* Ei Marcelo, que pressa toda foi aquel... Ah, desculpa! Já estou saíndo!

Hugo saiu do banheiro sem fazer barulho, mas mesmo antes, Estevan e Bia nem tinham notado.

**Marli: ***surpresa* Ué, já voltou?

**Hugo: ***vermelho de vergonha* Pois é! Peguei a Bia e o Estevan aos beijos no banheiro! Você não está com ciúmes, está?

**Marli: ***sorriso leve* Não! Apesar da rivalidade com Bia, não temos recentimentos! Se eles estão felizes, eu também tô feliz!

**Hugo: **Então você ainda vai sair comigo?

**Marli: ***fingindo indignação* Tá brincando? É claro que eu vou, seu bobinho!

Os dois saíram dali de mãos dadas, felizes porque a rivalidade por Estevan já era.

FIM!


End file.
